The End
by INVADERZIM12
Summary: Dib finally succeeds in capturing Zim and exposing him! Not to mention that he stole his girlfriend! Can he escape and get her back? Some mentioned ZADR early. Zim P.O.V. Second posted fanfic ever! ZAAR Zim, Amber. Amber created by INVADERZIM12
1. Waking

**Ch.1-Waking**

As I gained consciousness, pain flooded my mind. Every part of my IRKEN body ached. My vision was blurred. I stood still for a moment and my eyes eventually focused. I was in a small enclosed area; accept for the door in front of me…which is barred. As hard as I tried, I couldn't remember a thing. I cautiously stood up. I was a little unbalanced, but I was able to walk. I crept over to the barred door and peered out. A series of bright flashes blinded me for a moment. I stumbled back and fell on my IRKEN butt. I rubbed my eyes as they came into focus.

"What the IRK?!?!" I growled angrily. I went to get back on my feet, but then stopped when I heard a familiar voice. A voice that filled me with rage and hate. That voice of the pointy-haired human that had hated me since the day I arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am about to show you my life's work…so far. This is what I've been talking about for the past 7 years, but no one every believed me. You called me 'crazy' and 'out of my frickin' mind'. But now you all see that I, Dib J. Membrane, was RIGHT! Zim is an alien and proof is right in front of you! He is one of the many aliens that are out there. There's plenty more to be discovered. For those of you who are shaking you heads in denial, answer this for me: If you don't believe what you see, then what can you believe?"

I heard people cheering. I couldn't believe it. How did I, the mighty Zim, manage to get myself captured by the Dib-monkey in the first place? I had no idea, but I certainly wasn't going to go by the door again. I waited until it got dark and everyone left. I sat against the wall of my 'prison cell', lost in my thoughts. I then heard the voice that I had heard earlier that day.

"Hello…Zim."

Dib was now 5'6", just 6" shorter than me (I admit it. I did put a few things into my pak to make me taller. A form of steroids, if you will.)The human stood right outside my cage…just beyond the bars. I jumped to my feet and tried to reach through the bars to strangle him, but a wave of electricity forced me back.

"Oh, forgot to mention the electrically charged bars. Try to escape and you get zapped." He grinned.

"I HATE you, human!"

"Come on, Zim. Don't be a sore loser."

I growled at him and he laughed. I suddenly remembered last night. _He_ was trying seduce me. I didn't remember anything past a certain point, however.

"Remember these?" Dib asked, holding up the Alien Sleepcuffs.

"No way." I said to myself in disbelief.

""Yes way. You're living your worst nightmare Zim. Oh, and by the way, Amber belongs to me now. She loves me and only me."

I felt the rage building inside of me. That _filthy_ human has the nerve to capture me, use me to amuse the rest of his species, and then on top of all that other crap he steals my potential mate from me. This just pissed me off.

"You probably have a few questions for me."

I glared at him and then replied, "Yeah. First of all, when am I going to be fed?"

"Don't worry. You'll get food."

"What kind of food? You know I can't eat human food."

"You can't fool me, Zim. I know there's one human food that you can stomach…WAFFLES."

"H-H-How did you-"

"Know?" He smirked. "That's for me to know, and for you never to figure out."

"I STILL don't really know where I am…" I told him.

"It's a thing called the ZOO, Zim. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"What do you mean?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

"Well," Dib began. "Once the crowds die down and you are no longer 'interesting' to the public, you'll be sliced open and examined."

I growled at him again.

"Goodnight, Zim." He said sarcastically.

The human left and I went to the corner of the cage and curled up, thinking about how alone I would be and how I'd die in this hellhole.


	2. Torture

**Ch.2-Torture**

I awoke to the sound of, not cheering, but footsteps. Since this was a sound I heard all the time, I kept my eyes closed and just listened. Footsteps accompanied by a jangling sound. Footsteps accompanied by a jangling sound and the squeak of a barred door opening. I snapped my head up and opened my eyes. Two humans, one male and one rather attractive female, entered. The female slowly stepped forward.

"Don't be frightened." She soothed. "It's ok. We're not going to hurt you."

I focused on her for a while. She continued to say gentle, calming things to me. For some reason, I wasn't afraid. It didn't seem like she was going to hurt me. I slowly rose, but stopped when I was on my knees. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my wrists. My arms where forced behind my back and I was pinned to the ground. My first reaction was to try to break free. I thrashed and squirmed, but it was no use. Due to the fact that I hadn't eaten in days, I was too weak to get away. The same female that had spoke earlier spoke again.

"Alright, sweetheart," She said as knelt next to me. She was holding a syringe filled with a mysterious blue liquid. ", just relax…"

I felt the needle being inserted into my left arm. It was so painful that, without thinking, I cried out in IRKEN.

I was then released from the grasp and they walked out the door, leaving it wide open. I gathered the strength I could to try to escape, but before getting half of my body off of the ground, my arms gave out. I knew what was going on. The liquid they put in me worked through my bloodstream and got into my Pak. It most likely seeped into the 'turn off', 'sleep ', and 'on' control panel, causing me to begin to gradually transition into 'sleep'. My eyelids became heavy. I tried really hard to keep them open, but I couldn't. I eventually gave up and let myself be consumed by darkness.

(Page Break)

My eyes slowly began to open. I had a splitting headache and everything was blurred. All I could see were fuzzy figures looming over me. Once my eyes focused, I saw humans with surgical masks and gowns on, one of the holding a knife over my vulnerable belly. I shrieked and tried to push them away, but my arms and legs were chained to the table. With a burst of energy, I whipped my arms up, causing the chains to break and giving me a chance to free my legs and escape. The humans, however, outnumbered me and blocked my path. Someone pinned me down yet again and another needle was shoved into my right arm. This one took affect almost instantly and everything went black again.

(Page Break)

The next time I came into consciousness was when I was in my 'containment unit'. _Was I dreaming?_ I asked myself. I shook my head. _No...It couldn't have been a dream._ I looked at my arms. When the shots had been administered, there were bandages. I pulled up my shirt and, to my surprise, there were many bandages all over my IRKEN body. On my sides, everywhere. I peeled one back and there was a mark that appeared to be from a small knife. My thoughts were interrupted by a pitiful growl from my stomach.

"I'm so hungry." I moaned.

Just then, a plate of waffles was slid through a small slot in the very back of the unit. I quickly ate all 4 waffles. I licked the plate clean with my snake-like tongue. It wasn't a feast, but it was enough to keep my stomach full. IRKENS don't usually 'sleep' voluntarily, but I needed the extra energy. I curled up in the same corner, eventually drifting off to asleep.


	3. Cellmate

**Ch.3-Cellmate**

I had a night filled with nightmares of Dib abusing my poor 'soon–to– be' mate, Amber. I missed her terribly. One thing beside the nightmares that kept me awake was the throbbing pain in my chest. This only happened when Amber and I weren't with each other.

After she had completed the training she was taking from me, we had become 'attached' to each other. It was only a day before my capture that I decided to ask her to be my life mate. However, the opportunity never arose.

It was early morning (I could tell because of all those annoying earth birds making all that noise). I didn't hear any people, so today must be one of the few days the ZOO is closed. Not to mention they were doing some construction throughout the week. At least there wouldn't be any big crowds for a while. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep. A minute or two later, I felt someone nudge me. I warily looked up. My heart jumped when I saw who it was.

"Good morning, sleepyhead,"

I smiled. "Amber!" I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. I felt her hug back. I was so relieved. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Zim!"

At the same time, we then both asked, "Are you ok?"

"You first." I told her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm a little hungry, but I'm ok. Are you ok?" I asked, brushing the side of her face with the back of my hand. "That wretched human didn't abuse you or anything did he?"

She smiled and placed her hand on mine. "No, Zim. I'm fine." Her expression changed. "Whatever he told you about me loving him isn't true, either." She looked up at me with her soft, light blue eyes. "I wouldn't even think about kissing _him_. Blech."

"Speaking of kissing," I said, moving a little closer. I knew that she knew exactly what I was getting at. We got closer and closer until our lips met. I felt my antennas spark. I wrapped my long snake-like tongue around hers. It felt like it lasted forever (which was a good thing). She broke the kiss and we stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"You have beautiful eyes, you know that?"

She smiled. "You have really handsome eyes..."

I sighed and held her closer. I was so glad she was back in my arms again…and out of the evil clutches of the Dib-weasel-pig. I shuddered at the thought of what he could have done to her. I gazed down, Amber happily hugging back and nuzzling me. I closed my eyes and sighed again. I opened them when I felt Amber run her hand across my stomach and stopping in the center…right where the human was holding the knife when I woke up. She lifted my shirt and ran her hand over the stitches.

"W-W-What happened?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Yesterday…I….uh…was sedated and…when I woke up there was a knife right over me. After I blacked out…I…guess they cut me open anyway."

I watched her study my stomach more carefully. "If I'm correct, they could have taken your squidley spooch out." I felt her put her hand on my forehead, and then look directly into my eyes. "Well, you're not showing signs of it missing, so they probably put it back in…luckily."

I heard a noise in the back of the cage. I inhaled. Waffles. My stomach growled. I looked at Amber, who obviously smelled it too. I was really hungry, but I saw Amber staring longingly at the plate. I reached over and grabbed it.

"You can have them." I told her.

"Oh…oh no, Zim. I-I couldn't." She said shaking her head.

"Go on, Amber. It's fine."

"Really, Zim. I couldn't."

"Really, Amber. It's ok."

"No, Zim. I feel like I'm stealing from you. They're yours…and besides, I'm not hungry."

I then heard an even louder growl come from her stomach. She smiled sheepishly as her cheeks turned a darker green. "Maybe I am a _little_ hungry."

I slid the plate to her. I watched as she ate the waffles one by one. After a while, she slid the plate back to me. There was one left.

"You can have the last one."

"Thank you." I said, picking it up and taking a bite of it. Just as I finished it, I asked, "How did you end up in here, anyway?"

"Well," Amber began. ", when Dib mentioned that he had captured you and put you in the ZOO, I was furious. He had been nice to me the whole day. I should have suspected something. The other night Dib tried to get me in his bed with him, but I refused. With that, I told him that he either put me in this cage with you, or it was over. I guess he thought I was his girlfriend. Huh, no way! So, that's how I ended up here…" She paused. "I was so worried…" Her voice cracked and I saw tears begin to form in her eyes. "That I would never see you again…" I hugged her gently, respecting her feelings.

Not long after, I felt tears in my eyes as well. I quickly wiped them away.

A while later, she had fallen asleep on me, but I didn't mind. Every once in a while, she would move and nuzzle me in the chest. I eventually fell asleep as well, with my mate in my arms again.


	4. Troubled

**Ch.4-Troubled**

I woke in the middle of the night. Amber was snuggled up next to me. I sighed and shifted positions to tried to go back to sleep. After a moment, I shifted positions again. I couldn't sleep. I really didn't want to wake Amber, but I needed someone to talk to. I nudged her gently. Luckily for me, she wakes easily. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Zim? What's wrong?"

Her voice was concerned, her eyes filled with worry.

"I…..I can't sleep."

"Aw…" She said, hugging me. "My poor Zimmy……what's on your mind?"

"I'm not sure, but something is haunting me…something isn't allowing my mind to fall into unconsciousness…"

"It'll be alright," She told me. "Talk to me, Zim."

"I have this feeling that something is going to happen that'll change our relationship, our lives, everything…and soon."

Amber smiled and kissed me. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

I didn't answer for a moment. "I just have that strange feeling..."

"I know, sweetheart. Get some sleep now. We have an early morning."

She then went back to sleep. I was now going to have an even more restless night, trying to figure out what Amber meant by an 'early morning'.


	5. Jailbreak

**Ch.5-Jailbreak**

As I slowly began to wake, I heard Amber calling my name and shaking my shoulder. I looked up warily and yawned.

"Whuh? Amber, what are you-" I yawned again. "Why are you waking me so early?"

"I'm getting you out of here."

"Amber, escaping isn't as easy as you think. Besides, all of my Pak applications were removed. Without them, I can't do much of anything."

"Mine weren't."

"You did think this through, right? With a plan and everything?"

She gave me an annoyed look and flicked her antenna. "Of course. I always have a plan, don't I?"

I nodded. "So, how are we doing this exactly?"

Amber moved closer and whispered something to me. "There's a huge city sewage pipe underneath here. I'll use the lazer beam to zap a hole in the ground, escape, and then put the cut-out back in and melt it back into place. Then, we'll travel along the pipe and cut another hole right above your old base. We'll take the voot cruiser and get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan." I told her. "But, what if we're seen?"

"Don't worry, you have a cloaking device in you Pa-" She paused. I gave her the same look she gave me. "Oh, right. Well, if you hold my hand when I have it on, you'll be invisbible as well."

"Let's hit it."

Amber nodded and then put her head on the ground.

"What are you-"

"Shhhhhhh......I hear something..........water." She looked up at me. "The pipe is right below us."

A claw came out of her pak. It was holding a lazer gun. It made a huge rectangle shape into the concrete. Two arms came out of her pak and lifted the block.

"Hurry! Jump in."

I took a deep breath and jumped. I landed on my feet and then looked up. Amber jumped in, too. The same two arms then grabbed the block and slid it into the hole. A third arm holding a welding torch came out and melted it back together.

Everything retracted into her Pak. She sighed. "Ugh, I'm exausted already and we haven't got off this filthy planet yet."

I felt bad for her. "Do you want me to carry you?"

She nodded. I carefully picked her up. For some reason, she was a little heavier than I remembered.

"So, which way are we going?"

"That way." She said, pointing down a tunnel.

A while later, we stopped to rest.

"Alright," Amber started. "Let's see.....where are we? Oh! We're right above it!"

"We are?" I asked, souding surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Amber answered. The lazer came out of her Pak, cut a hole, and pushed it out. She then used her spider legs and climbed out of the hole. "Come on, we're clear." She reached down. I grabbed her hand and used the strength I could to get out. After I got out, I looked around. The small neighborhood hadn't changed much. My base was still there, in perfect condition. It was easy to get in.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" The computer blared. A whole bunch of guns came down from the ceiling and pointed at us. I shielded Amber.

"Wait! Computer, don't shoot! It's me! The Almighty Zim! No shooting your master!"

"Zim...? Is....is it really you?" The computer asked.

"Yeah. Now, put the guns away and take me and Amber to the highest level. We need the Voot Cruiser."

Before we knew it, we were sitting in the cockpit of the voot.

"Ready to go?" Amber asked.

"Yeah."

The computer counted down and we rocketed out of Earth's orbit. For the first time in a long time, I saw the stars and the amazing vastness known as Outer Space.

"We'll be there in 4 hours." Amber told me.

I walked over and stood behind her seat. She looked up at me. "You should get some rest."

"Zim, I'm not-" She was cut off by a loud yawn. "Tired."

"I'll put it on Auto Pilot. Go rest."

She nodded and went to the back of the ship. I watched her curl up in the corner. I looked out the front window at the stars and space around us.

The hours passed quickly.

"PROXIMITY WARNING: PLANET IRK AHEAD."

"IRK?" I asked, surprised. The planet hadn't changed much. I went to the back of the ship and gently shook Amber. "Amber...we're here."

She looked up. "Already?"

"WE WILL BE LANDING SHORTLY. 2 MINUTE WARNING."

"Come on, Amber. We have to get strapped in."

I sat down in the seat and put the buckle on. We soon landed.

"So, what's the plan now?" I asked Amber.

"We're going to a friend of mine. We can stay there for the night and maybe get something to eat."

"Alright."


	6. Home Again

**Ch.6-Home Again**

After landing, we went to one of Amber's friend's house to stay the night. We got there and Amber knocked on the door. An IRKEN with hot pink eyes answered. She was as tall as Amber.

"Hey Khloie."

"Hey Amber. Who's that?"

She gestured towards me.

"This is Zim. You know, my mate?"

"Oh, come in."

I walked in behind Amber. It was a really big place. Khloie walked in and closed the door. She stood in front of me.

"W-Wait a minute. Is this _the_ Zim?" She put her hands on her hips. "As in the one that almost single-handedly obliterated our entire race?"

"Well, I uh," I choked out. "On the bright side, I destroyed more than the other invaders."

"You're funny." Khloie laughed. "Amber, no wonder he's your mate. He's about the funniest IRKEN I've ever met. You guys look hungry. Can I interest you is some dinner?"

"Dinner?" I asked happily.

Before I made a fool of myself, Amber spoke for me.

"Yes. We would be appreciative, Khloie. Hope it isn't a hassle."

"Oh, no. It's already made. I always make too much for myself anyway, so you're welcome to it. Everything's on the table."

Khloie showed us the kitchen. A long table was set with tons of food. I'm not exaggerating when I say I had never seen so much food in my life. My mouth watered.

"Please forgive me for making a complete fool of myself." I told Khloie and Amber before darting to the table. I hadn't had IRKEN food in so long; it tasted 1,000 times better than it would have if it were waffles.

Amber eventually joined me. I noticed that she didn't eat much. After everyone was done eating, Khloie showed us the guest room.

"See you in the morning." Khloie said, closing the door.

Amber and I crawled into the bed. I noticed that Amber place her head in her hands.

"Amber, are you feeling alright? You didn't eat much."

"Yeah, Zim. I'm perfectly fine."

"Ok." I said before closing my eyes.

Not even two minutes later, Amber shook my shoulder.

"Amber, what is it?"

"I have something to tell you."

She was looking down.

I was curious…and worried. "Yes?"

Amber took a deep breath. "I……" She took and even deeper breath. "I'm……I'm pregnant."

I could have sworn I felt my heart stop. Did Amber just say what I really thought she just said?

"Wh-What? Amber, h-h-how?"

"Remember when we kissed?"

"A DNA transfer…" I whispered. How could I have been so blind? I should have considered the outcome before I did it. I was happy, angry, sad, scared, and nervous all at the same time. It was making my head hurt.

"Zim…" I felt her put her hand on mine. "Are…Are you alright?"

"Just a little on the shocked side…"

She leaned up against me. "Just think, Zim. In less than a month, we'll have our little IRKEN to look after. I'm going to get to sleep, now. We have to get up early again, tomorrow."

"Why can't we just stay here?" I asked.

"Too predictable. This is the first place Dib will look. We have to go somewhere he can never find us."

I nodded in agreement. I was still in shock over the 'pregnancy' thing. I soon fell asleep, knowing that this was no where near over.


	7. On The Move

**Ch.7-On The Move**

I woke up on my own. I looked at the clock at the side of the bed. 4:30 is what is said. I shook Amber's shoulder. She woke up.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"It's 4:30." I answered.

Amber sat up. My eyes went directly to her stomach. Had it gotten bigger already? I mean, she just told me last night. She stretched and put her hand on her stomach. I saw a pained look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It just hurts a little." She choked out. "Ow!" Amber cried.

I put my arm around her.

"I think it's kicking." She told me.

_Kicking? Already?_ I thought. _It must be developing faster than we anticipated._

"Well, never mind that." Amber sighed. "We have to get moving."

We both got out of the bed and made it together. Amber really did get bigger. I felt kind of bad for her. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be to carry a developing smeet inside of me.

"Come on, Zim."

We said goodbye to Khloie and got in the voot cruiser.

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked Amber.

"No. That's ok. Besides, I doubt you know where we're actually going."

I shrugged and went to the back of the cruiser. After a while, I began to drift off to sleep. I was startled away by the computer voice.

"PROXIMITY WARNING: PLANET TRANQUILIA AHEAD."

"Amber!" I called. "What planet is this?"

"This is Planet Tranquilia. It's one of the home of the most calm species in the universe-the Peaceians. I vacationed here once, so I know a few of them. I figured that Dib wouldn't find us here and this would be one of the best places to, you know, give birth." Amber glanced down and looked back up.

"Right. Good thinking."

A loud alarm went off.

"Oh, isn't that just great!" Amber yelled.

"What?"

"There's a heavy storm going on right now over the entire planet and we're being pulled by its gravity. I don't know how much the voot can take."

"Here, let me land it."

Amber got up and I sat in the chair, taking control. The winds were at least 51 nulets (102 MPH on Earth). The wheel pulled but I pulled back.

"I-It's no use! I can't hold it! Get in the back, Amber!"

"I'm not going to leave you, Zim!"

"Amber! Get back there, now! I can only hold it long enough for you to get to safety!"

I watched as she got into the safest part of the voot. I didn't want her or the smeet to get hurt, or worse, killed. I went to land, but the wind swept it and made it roll over 5 times. The windshield smashed out and I ended up on the ground. It stopped raining (it was space rain, which doesn't burn me), thundering, and lightning. I opened my eyes and looked up at the totaled cruiser.

"Amber!" I yelled. I jumped to my feet and used all of my strength to rip the metal off of the back part of the ship. I climbed in and knelt next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Oh, IRK! You're bleeding!"

"I don't care; as long as you and the smeet are safe." I told her. "Come on." I picked her up 'bridal style' and carried her out of the ship. I set her down.

"My back." She moaned.

"It's going to start storming again." I said, looking up at the clouds.

"Come on, Zim! I see a cave over there!"

Amber pointed towards a huge wall of rock. There was an opening. We quickly got into the cave right before it started raining again. I was trying to catch my breath. Amber sat against the wall. I sat next to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She put her hand on her stomach. "I just hope the smeet's ok. Even in the back we got jerked around quite a bit."

I put my hand on her stomach too. I suddenly felt something. It was a kick. I smiled.

"I think it's ok." Amber told me.

"I think so, too."

"Just a few more weeks…" Amber said quietly.

"Yeah," I sighed. Something stung. I carefully wiped my forehead. There was a huge gash that was seeping blood.

She then took out a few things. A cloth, a needle, and some strong string.

"Ok, Zim. Hold still."

She blotted the wound with the cloth and the put the string through the needle. I felt her stitch it up. After she finished, she bit the string and cut it off.

"There. That's better."

Amber kissed me. We looked into each other's eyes.

"I hope this moment lasts forever." I told her.

"I hope you enjoy it, SPACE BOY! 'Cause it'll be your last moment of freedom!"

"Dib?!?!?!"


	8. Deathmatch

**Ch.8-Deathmatch**

"Dib?!?!?!" I yelled.

"That's right, Zim. Now, you're coming back to earth with me." He said, flashing the Alien Sleepcuffs.

"NEVER!" I screamed. "NEVER AGAIN!!!"

"There's only one way to determine who gets what they want." Amber began. "I didn't want it to come to this, but……it'll have to be a fight to the death."

"What? Amber, what are you doing?!?!"

"If Zim wins, he gains his freedom."

"And if _I_ win?" Dib asked.

"Then you can take Zim back to Earth and put him on display for your pitiful species."

"Amber!" I cried out. "Don't you want to think this through?"

"You'll both fight until someone taps out, or until one of you is killed."

I was afraid. I didn't want to fight Dib. For some strange reason, I feared him. I feared for my life. What if I lost? I wouldn't only loose my freedom, I'd loose my mate…and my smeet to _him_. I gathered my courage.

"Alright, huuuuman. Prepare to be severely beaten." I said, getting into a battle stance.

With a loud battle cry, I tackled Dib out the cave opening. He grabbed my arm and twisted it back. I screamed and kicked him off of me. It gave me enough time to at least get back on my feet. When he charged me, I grabbed his wrists and flipped him. He fell to the ground. Dib got back up and charged me again. He ended up punching me in the face, making me bleed from my mouth.

"Oh you wretched human!"

I punched him in the face as well and then kicked his feet out from under him.

"I'm not going to give up, Zim!"

(Page Break)

4 days later…

I panted, trying to catch my breath. Dib was showing signs of fatigue as well. He was covered in a wet, transparent liquid that was practically pouring off of him.

"I…I give up! I can't fight anymore!" Dib yelled. "You win, Zim." He taped the ground, weakly.

I smiled and ran to Amber, who had been watching on the sidelines. "I won, Amber."

She hugged back. "Oh, that's wonderful, Zim!"

"Come on, let's go see about repairing the voot."

I walked away with Amber. I had finally won my freedom. A sudden stabbing pain in my back caused me to scream and fall to the ground. I felt blood run down my sides. Tears began to flood my eyes. I head Dib laughing evilly.

"Now we _both_ win, Zim. You get your freedom and I get your death."

I heard Amber calling my name, but I couldn't speak. It was like the pain had taken over my body. It hurt so terribly. I wanted to respond to my mate's beautiful voice. I finally found my voice.

"Amber…" I said quietly. "…my love…"

"Yes," Amber said, tearing up.

"Take care of yourself…" I told her. I weakly put my hand on her stomach. "…and our smeet…"

"Of course, Zim," Amber answered, beginning to cry.

"…I love you…"

Time began to blur; fate had finally found me.

"I love you, too, Zim."

Amber's kiss was the last thing I felt before everything faded for the last time.


	9. Healing

**Ch.9-Healing**

As I gained consciousness, I felt someone gently stroking my hand. I looked to my right and saw Amber.

"Amber…?"

"Zim," She smiled. ", you're awake."

"What happened?"

"Dib stabbed you in the back with a knife. I called one of my Peacian friends and she brought you to this hospital on this planet."

I began to sat up.

"Careful. You don't want to bust the stitches in your back, do you?"

"Stitches?"

"Of course. They didn't want you to bleed to death." She put her hand on my neck. "is there anything I can get you, my love?"

I shook my head.

"The doctor said that the wound will be healed in a few weeks." She stood up and kissed my forehead. "Get some rest. Rest will heal you faster."

(Page Break)

The weeks passed quickly.

I was sound asleep when someone tapped me. I opened my eyes and looked over. A small creature with a pink flower in her hair was standing next to me. She had blue-green eyes.

"Um, excuse me? Are you Zim?"

I nodded.

"I've been sent to get you. Please follow me."

I curiously followed her. I walked down a hallway. There was a sign hanging from the ceiling that read "Maternity Ward". I then realized why the alien had come got me. She stopped in front of a door.

"You may go in." She told me.

I went into the room. "Hello? Amber?"

Amber was sitting in the hospital bed, reading a book. She looked up and smiled. "Zim."

I went over to the bed and sat on the edge. I noticed her stomach was back to normal.

"So, where's the little bundle of joy?" I asked.

"_They_ are over there."

"They?" I said in surprise.

I went over to the cribs. There were three of them; each one had a sleeping smeet. The one in the first crib had 'hooked' antennas. The other two had 'curved' antennas. Two girls and one boy.

"Triplets? You gave birth to triplets?"

"Hope you don't mind." Amber smiled.

"Amber……that's wonderful!"

She came over to me and held onto my arm.

"So, have they opened their eyes?" I asked.

The one in the first crib opened his eye. They were sky blue. "What should we name him?"

"I was thinking Zack." Amber answered. "He looks like a Zack to me."

I nodded in agreement. The one in the third crib opened her eyes. There were as red as mine. I smiled.

"Zimaya." I told Amber.

"Well, one has red eyes, one has blue eyes, I wonder what color eyes she will have?" Amber said to me, gesturing towards the one in the middle crib.

The one in the middle opened her eyes. They were an amazing and beautiful shade of purple.

"Jade." Amber and I said at the same time.

I smiled, looking at my offspring.

"They're destined for greatness." I said, happily. "I can feel it."

I gently picked up the one in the third crib. She looked up at me with her magenta eyes and smiled.

"My little smeet…" I sighed. A sudden calmness came over me. I gently laid her back in the crib. "Amber, you couldn't have given me any more perfect kids."

"We'll have to train them to be INVADERS." Amber smiled.

"Yeah," I sighed.

I wrapped my arm around Amber and she wrapped her arm around me. Everything was perfect in my life again. I now had an even bigger mission ahead of me…raising a family.


End file.
